facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
First Confederate War
The First Confederate War was an intergalactic war that took place in 4 NE after the illegal seizure of power by Bob Jindle in the Confederate States of America. The war was perpetrated by Jindle's wish to exterminate the Jedi on the continent. Though short, it was one of the most violent and terrifying wars on the continent in the last three hundred years. Early Tensions President Aden Fader met with David Jenkins early in 4 NE, discussing how to bring him back to power in Atrastrumterra. During the discussions, an assassination was attempted on Jenkins. Because of the threat, Jenkins was offered to stay at the Texas Temple for as long as he wanted. In a late night discussion on one of these nights between him and Fader in the library, Fader began experimenting with different aspects of the Force at the Jedi Temple in Texas. Several days later, Fader was in his study writing a paper about his different experiments with the Force. Fader was then assaulted by a being claiming to be "Fate" himself in the study, and he was forced into a battle for his own life, as "Fate" claimed to "bring about the balance". Fader performed a Force technique that ripped a hole in the time stream continum and escaped to Paraguay, and collapsing the entire west wing of the Temple. While Fader was marooned in Paraguay, it appeared he had been killed in the fight. His vice president, Bob Jindle, ascended to power and announced that Fader had been murdered by the Jedi. Immediatly, popular support turned against the Jedi, and the Confederate Army launched an attack on the Texas Temple. Luckily, the Confederate Marines, under the command of Commandant Harry Spence, arrived and fought the Confederate Army, allowing the Jedi to escape. Acting Grand Master Rahm Kota led the escape of the Jedi, who regrouped in southern Texas. While the Jedi regrouped with the Marines, President Jindle drew more power to himself, including rewriting portions of the national Constitution. He continued to abolish personal liberties in the name of security, as he claimed the Confederate Jedi Order was forming a rebellion against the legal government, starting with the assassination of Aden Fader three months earlier. Two factions began to form, regardless of political party. The Western States Coalition, and the Eastern Freedom States Coalition formed within the Congress. The Western States were made up of representatives and senators from Sonra, Chihuahua, Texas, Missouri, and the other western states. The Eastern Freedom States were made up of the radical eastern states who supported Jindle's motives. War Breaks Out "You need not worry about our loyalty. As long there are Jedi to kill in your nation, we shall work alongside you." '-Darth Ne'irha answering Jindle's questions of loyalty.' Shortly after Jindle recieved the Letter and the Declaration from Fader and the rest of the Western Governors, he met with a small group of Force users from southern Mexico. These Force users were known as the Aztec Sith , and hated the Jedi across the world. The being whom Jindle met with was self proclaimed Dark Lord 'Darth Ne'irha '''who immediately was drawn in to Jindle's ultimate plan: the destruction of the Confederate Jedi Order. Darth Ne'irha and Jindle both decided on a course of action that would keep the Jedi out of the war, and the Stonewall Independent Republic as well. Jindle believed the order to be a threat to his goals of power. Assault on the Jedi With Jindle focusing on stopping the Stonewall Republic from becoming involved with the Allied States of America and aiding them, the Aztec Sith made a bold move: an assault on the heart of the Confederate Jedi. Early on July 2, the Aztec Sith, in two gunships, smashed through the Temple walls and landed inside the Temple. Hundreds of Aztec Sith, all equipped with lightsabers, attacked the unsuspecting Jedi in the Temple. Jedi Master Aden Fader and other high ranking Confederate Jedi were present when the attack began and several Aztec Sith went hunting for them, hoping to destroy the Confederate Jedi. Fader and Ne'irha engaged in a brutal lightsaber duel, resulting in the loss of Ne'irha's left arm. Fader was severely wounded from the fight, but managed to get away thanks to the help of several Paraguayan Jedi Masters who arrived with several hundred other Paraguayan. Well over one hundred Confederate Jedi were killed, and several Paraguayan Jedi who arrived later in the fight to help were killed as well. Fader's personal adviser and close friend, Rahm Kota was killed in the battle. Eight of the twelve members of the Confederate Jedi Council were killed in the Temple Assault. After two years of digging through the remains of the destroyed temple, it was determined nearly a hundred and fifty Jedi were killed. Stonewall System Assault While the Aztec Sith attacked the Confederate Jedi Order, Jindle ordered an attack on the Stonewall System along with Confederate Allies: Atrastrumterra, Espana y Atlantis, and Sephorris. The Stonewall Republic's defense fleet along with the Intergalactic States of Terra's fleet and the United States of Americans fleet defended the system until a cease fire was called. Although a cease fire was called, a blockade of the enemy fleet remained, effectively keeping the small Stonewall Republic out of the rest of the war. Last Ditch Effort and End With the assault on the Stonewall System at a halt and the assault on the Confederate Jedi stopped, despite heavy losses, things looked glum for the Confederate States and Jindle. In a last ditch effort, Grand Admiral Loke engaged Terran, American, and Republic forces above Earth in an effort to cause as many casualties as possible. In the process, Loke engaged Paraguayan forces, which effectively decimated Loke's fleet and damaged his ''Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyer. Knowing the war was essentially lost with Paraguay forces opposing Loke, and with Paraguayan computer viruses destroying infrastructure in the C.S.A., Loke plunged his Super Star Destroyer into the Earth's atmosphere, aiming directly for the Jedi Autonomous Region. The batteries stationed outside of the J.A.R. could not slow the SSD, and it continued on towards the temple, firing its mighty turbolasers at it, causing extensive damage. In a move that shocked not only the combatants, but the world, a Paraguayan Jedi Master harnessed the power of the Force and halted the ruined SSD. He used the Force to move the flaming hulk to hover over Richmond, VA, and force a cease fire from Jindle and other combatants. Jindle agreed and talks began onboard the Venator II-class ''Star Destroyer, ''Stonewall III. The talks started rough, but began to progress smoothly until the Aztec Sith attacked from within the star destroyer, causing extensive damage and halting the attacks. Each respective head of state returned to their ships, while President Jindle returned to Richmond. Upon returning, a terrorist group out of the middle east detonated three nuclear bombs. One was in Richmond, the other in Tampa, FL, and the last in Atlanta, GA. Jindle and the rest of the Confederate States government were killed, essentially leaving a power vacuum. The Stonewall Republic and other states attempted to intervene and help the shattered nation, however different generals and politicians carved out miniature empires and threatened any outside power that intervened. This would set the stage for Darth Atra to form his Confederate-American Empire in this shattered land and launch the Second Confederate War. Effects and Facts Over five thousand military lives and three thousand civillian lives were lost in this war. Scientists have since studied the effect of the three dirty bombs that were detonated and determined that one hundred miles of the blast zones were a threat to human health, and zones have been established since to keep persons out of these toxic areas. Because of the sudden destruction of the C.S.A.'s government, a state of war technically existed between the Stonewall Republic and the C.S.A. In a symbolic move in 11 NE at the end of the Second Confederate War, a peace treaty was signed between the new Stonewall Federation and the Eastern United States of America, which would later rename itself the Confederate States of America and adopt the old CSA's constitution. Category:History of the Stonewall Independent Republic Category:Stonewall Independent Republic Category:Stonewall Federation Category:Wars